


Someone Had To Do It

by kengel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Combat, F/M, Healer, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, i'll probably write another one later with someone else, supportive, this was a quick one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kengel/pseuds/kengel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was your first mission with the Overwatch team. You were a defensive healer with very specific powers to help out your team in battle that has never been available before. You find that Jack Morrison, aka, Soldier 76 was watching you closely. Things seemed to be a dream from that point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Had To Do It

“Try not to get yourself killed out there.” You felt his hand lightly push you forward as he sprinted the other way. Not only is this your first mission, but it’s with Soldier 76. You’ve seen him fight many times and have consistently been awestruck of how clever, fast, and strong he is. You so badly wanted to make him proud of you. You quickly came back from your daydreaming as you took your weapon with you to sprint towards the payload. On defense, it was easy to stay back behind the rest of the team and heal them up. You were a strong defensive support, but this time, we were on attack. You sighed as you lowered your head to avoid being sniped by Hanzo or Widowmaker.  
“I need healing!” you heard him yell. You quickly took your healing power that came from your fingertips to heal him from afar. You heard a quick “thanks” as he sprinted back into battle. Another one of your abilities is predicting attacks. You were able to fully sense the enemy’s tactics before they can even turn around the corner. You quickly realized that Junkrat was coming around the corner with his rip-tire. You tried your best to take it down with the weapon you had, but it was too weak. You looked towards your team escorting the payload as you made eye contact with Soldier 76. You couldn’t see his eyes, but you sensed he knew what you were warning him. He sprinted to the other side of the payload and took down the rip-tire with one helix rocket. You sighed in relief as he gave you a thumbs up.  
You felt an overwhelming warming sensation in your chest as you realized something that you were questioning before. Working alongside the team in the lab wasn’t nearly as exhilarating as fighting in combat, and you were absolutely head over heels in love with 76. You ran over to another hiding spot to stay away from enemies as you kept an eye out for your teammates. Before you knew it, the battle was over as you sighed in relief. You were exhausted, but in the most satisfying way you’ve ever felt.  
Back at the base, you flopped onto the couch as you felt tired enough to fall asleep. You stretched and rubbed your eyes as you suddenly feel someone else sit next to you. When you opened your eyes, you let out an audible gasp as you realized it was Soldier 76.  
“Didn’t mean to scare ya, kid.” He chuckled as he laid back to get comfortable. You have never seen him so relaxed before. He is usually so uptight and strict, but lately, with you at least, he has mellowed out tremendously. You were staring the other way as you felt something lay onto your lap. It was his head. You looked down to see his face absent of his mask.  
“Oh my god!” you screeched. He jumped up as he thought he might have hurt you.  
“What, what?” he said offering his hands out to help you if you needed it. He had a concerned look in his eyes that you never thought you would see. His eyes were a deep blue that pierced into you in the most heart stopping ways. You could feel his stare on you as you felt more nervous.  
“You took your mask off.” You choked out. He sighed in relief as he laid back onto your lap.  
“You scared me. Thought I might have hurt you.” He said as he looked into your eyes again.  
“You’ve never shown your face to me before.” You said, still frozen. You began to have those thoughts that left you restless in bed at night. The ones that made you moan as you thought of Soldier 76 kissing your neck and squeezing your thighs. You sighed as you realize it will only be a fantasy.  
“You did really well out there. You proved to be loyal to the team. You were… amazing.” He said. You suppose this was some type of reward for how good you have been.  
You unconsciously took your hand to his head and started to gently work your fingers into his white hair. A smile stretched across his face as he shut his eyes. He was just as exhausted as you were, and it seemed that he very much enjoyed this gesture. You thought something that you have thought in the past, but never certainly took into consideration.  
You’re going to tell him.  
“Soldier…” you began as he cut you off.  
“Call me Jack. It’s okay. We’re alone.” He said as he opened his eyes and smiled up to you. You felt your face turn bright red at this. He doesn’t ever like being called Jack, but you just had permission to.  
“Jack.” You started. “There’s… something you should know.” You took a deep breath as he sat up to meet eye contact with you. He raised his eyebrows in response.  
“I… I don’t know how…” You took another deep breath as you felt shaky suddenly. He grabbed your hands in worry that you were hurt.  
“[Y/N], what’s wrong?” he said as he held your hands.  
“Absolutely nothing.” You said as you laughed to yourself. You felt so ashamed of this.  
“You seem bothered.” He said to you as you felt one of his thumbs lightly rubbing your hand.  
“I like you. I have had feelings for you since I joined Overwatch last year. Everything about you is absolutely breath taking and-“ you felt his hand on the back of your neck, and another on your waist as you realized he was sitting up more to meet your eyes. You felt a warm sensation on your lips as he took you in deeper. Your body was overflowing with sensations as he lifted you up in his arms. Your legs wrapped around his hips and your arms around draping over his shoulders as you smiled into the kiss.  
“It’s about time.” He said breaking from the kiss. Before you knew it, he has walked you into his bedroom as he kicked the door shut behind him. He gently laid you out on his bed as he took his shirt off and threw it to the floor. You examined his built as you realized you’ve never realized how fit he actually is. You smiled as he took you by the hands and you lunged forward, pressing against his body. Your hands were aching to touch him, as you lowered them to his waist to feel from his stomach up to his pecs. He showed he liked this touch as he let out a moan of pleasure.  
You were about to have Jack Morrison fuck you.  
You felt his hands on your back pulling up your shirt and over your head quickly. In a swift move, he also took your bra off with it and brought you back to the bed with his body hovering over you. You knew you were dripping wet as he took his hand and slithered it into your pants, feeling up your wet folds.  
“Wow.” He said smiling and clearly feeling the same way, glancing at the bulge in his pants as he took his hand from your pants to take them off. Before you knew it, you felt his breath on your thigh as you felt the first gentle lick of his tongue. He spent his time tasting you, humming onto your clit as he circled his tongue around, sending you jolts of pleasure as you moaned softly. You were so lost in the bliss of this feeling as you had lost the sense of time. You then felt him quickly switched places with you, holding you on his hips as he unbuttoned his pants. You felt his length against you as you leaned in to kiss him more. With his hands on your hips, he positioned himself so that his thick head was brushing against your entrance. You moaned as you felt him ease into you.  
“I want you to ride me. I want you to come, only for me. Understand me?” his voice suddenly became dominant as you nodded in agreement. You felt him thrust into you as you leaned back in pleasure. His length and girth stretching your walls was the most pleasure you’ve felt in years. You then suddenly felt close as he knew you were as well. He sped up and strengthened his thrusts into you. You felt the orgasm wash over you like a big wave of pleasure as you felt the sensation of his orgasm as well.  
“Jack…” I said as I felt more exhausted than before. He gently pushed you to the side of him as youfelt his arms wrap around you, quickly falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
